Not So Silent Library
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **KENDALL SMUT** The blonde surprises his girlfriend Andy in the library...


**A/N This is dedicated to Andy, who goes by the name ****Tokala**** on here. She's written several things and submitted them on tumblr...if you haven't read her stuff yet, you really need to get over there and do it cuz you're missing out! Also, this is kinda a bit dirtier than usual (maybe) i'm super paranoid I guess and it didn't come out nearly as good as I wanted it to but yeah, enjoy :)**

I'm humming softly to myself as I push the cart full of books through the aisles, glancing at my watch every so often and getting worked up as the minutes wind down to me getting off of work. I'm an avid reader and I love working at the library, but at the same time my boyfriend Kendall and I have plans tonight and I'm excited.

I stop in the pre-teen section at the back of the room to return a stack of books to their proper places when a pair of hands land on my sides, giving a little squeeze. "Hey babe", Kendall's voice fills my ears as I spin around, my heart threatening to leap out of my chest from fright. His hands are now in his pockets and he's rocking on the heels of his shoes.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt, you scared the shit outta me!", I exclaim.

"Sorry", he smiles impishly. "But it really was just too easy."

"You suck", I stick my tongue out at him like a little kid, knowing he's right and I just don't wanna admit it. I'm on the third floor of the library at 8:30 at night, all the way in the back, with my mind preoccupied by other things so of course it was easy for him to sneak up on me.

"Yeah, anyway", he ignores my comment. "I'm stoked to go to this party".

"Me, too. I haven't seen Vanessa in like forever". I give a quick glimpse to the watch on my wrist and inform the blonde in front of me, "I'll be free in twenty seven minutes", then turn around and look at the ISBN number on the book in my hand and locate it's proper place. It somehow slips out of my still shaky hand as I'm reaching up to put it away and lands on the floor with a thud.

Before I can pick it up though, Kendall squats down like the gentleman he is and places it in my hand. When he makes no effort to get up, I give him a weird look. Considering the focus of his eyes is up my skirt, it's obvious he's oblivious to my face staring at him. "You umm...you're wearing a garter belt", he comments, moving those green orbs to mine.

I notice a shimmer in them along with a flush that creeps up into his cheeks. "Jesus fucking Christ Andy", arousal coats his voice.

"What?", I question.

"You know what these do to me", as if I don't know or he simply can't help himself, Kendall walks his fingertips up one of my legs over the thigh high sheer black stocking while swallowing hard. His touch pauses where the strap meets the stocking, then he traces the outline of it.

"Kendall, we're in a public place", I try to push his hand away to defer him but it's no use.

"Just let me touch you for a minute", he pleads as he looks up at me with those green eyes.

"You're insa-", I begin but am cut off by a gasp when I feel a soft kiss being placed on the inside of my thigh while the fingers make a new trail up to my panty.

"Please", he presses his lips together, showcasing his irresistible dimples. Apparently his 'please' isn't a question as he lingers along the edge of my undergarment, tantalizing the sensitive flesh beneath it.

This is the point where my body decides to betray me and a heaviness settles between my thighs, my center suddenly starving for his touch. A tiny moan leaves my mouth and the blonde places a single digit up to his lips, silently shushing me.

Using slow antagonizing movements, he pushes the red silk fabric to the side and pushes my legs further apart with a strong grip, and then proceeds to drag a finger up and down my slit, making me grab onto his shoulders. "Do you like it when I touch you here?", his voice is as smooth as melted chocolate, sending a rush of lust through my veins.

"Yes", I whisper. A louder, more desperate one follows directly after as the pad of his thumb brushes my clit.

Tipping his head back to watch me with a devilish smirk, Kendall easily drapes the back of my knee over his shoulder, opening myself to him. "So hot", he says, dropping his gaze to what's in front of him and inching closer. His hot breaths ricochet off of me, making me swallow hard. I'm caught between right and wrong, knowing this shouldn't be happening here but not knowing how to stop it.

Sensing the war raging inside of me, Kendall drops his voice to a husky tone. "Are you wet for me? I need to taste your pussy." The vulgar word alone sends heat to my face, but is almost immediately forgotten when his teeth give gentle nips to my folds before the moist heat of his tongue licks a single line over my slick flesh. I close my eyes and clutch one of his shoulders while the other grabs onto the bookcase behind me. "Mmm", he murmurs and I groan at the too brief contact.

My disappointment is quickly replaced by a satisfied gasp as two of his fingers delve inside my entrance without warning. I tip my head back to relish the feeling as he takes his time sliding his fingers inside me and then back out again, building up my pleasure.

Too consumed with sensations and need, I don't protest when Kendall takes my hand and guides it between my legs. With his placed firmly on top of mine, he moves my fingers to the little nub and rubs it back and forth. Our eyes lock momentarily before yet again his attention goes back to the naughty task at hand. His teeth are sunk into his bottom lip and his pupils are darkened with raw lust. Kendall lets it go and I watch the blood flow back into the flesh before he begins to coach me. "Feel what I feel baby. It's so good. Makes my dick hard." He's palming himself through his pants, in a slower rhythm that contrasts with how his and my fingers combined are ferociously working me.

Tossing all inhibition out the window, I relax myself and rock my hips, giving into desire. My head starts swimming and everything gets hazy. My muscles begin to tense up but out of nowhere everything stops as suddenly as it had begun.

My eyes fly open and I observe Kendall getting up off of his knees, holding onto my hip for leverage. As soon as he's towering over me, still clutching my hand, he lowers his mouth to my fingers and wraps his plump lips around them, swirling his tongue around each digit until they're sucked clean of my essence. A new rush of arousal floods my nether regions at the sensuality of the act, but a quick look around reminds me of my surroundings.

Kendall's looking at me intensely and takes a step back. I'm just about to breathe a sigh of relief but my boyfriend once again takes me by surprise and unbuttons and unzips his jeans. His boxers protrude out with his erection. "I need to fuck you now", he all but demands, and swoops down to capture my lips in his roughly. The kiss only lasts a second before he lowers himself down in front of me again and unsnaps the garter straps from the stockings. "These can stay on", I'm informed. "But this has to go", no sooner is he done with the sentence when a harsh yank tears the panties right from my body with a jerk.

With a swift motion, Kendall is on his feet again, his mouth on mine swallowing up any complaints I might have as he shoves me backwards, pushing the books off the cart to lift me up onto. There's no care for gentleness as he spreads my legs and pushes his boxers down. The blonde takes his dick in his hand and thrusts himself inside of me in one push. "You're so tight and hot", his mouth moves to my neck with an urgency, giving me sloppy kisses; every so often his teeth graze my skin. "I want you to come. I want to feel your pussy gripping me tightly, knowing I drive you crazy and make you fall apart".

I thread my fingers into his hair, allowing his dirty talk to fuel the inferno raging inside of me while he penetrates me with slow strokes, pawing at one of my breasts to heighten the pleasure. It doesn't take long for my orgasm to come to it's peak. When I let go, it's explosive and surreal, fireworks go off behind my eyelids as my muscles pulsate with exquisite euphoria while incoherent sounds tumble from the tip of my tongue.

My thoughts are still foggy and my throat dry, my body still not composed when Kendall reaches around behind me and takes off the garter belt, then slides me off the cart. Answering the question my tongue can't seem to form, he briefs me, "Since you can't keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, I'm gonna have to do something about it". The man roughly takes me by the hips and turns me around so that I'm facing the end of a bookcase, the smooth polished wood in front of me.

The lacy black garter is flashed in front of my face before it's stuck inside my mouth, both ends clutched in one of Kendall's hands. The front of my body is pressed up against the bookcase, an arm around my waist pulls my hips out and I feel my boyfriend's rock hard cock glide just underneath my butt and between my legs until he's inside of me again. It's unexpected and harsh, and I cry out, only for it to be muffled by the make-shift gag. My cheek is flush with the cool wood, each drive inside of me banging me into the shelf. Kendall's thrusts are hard, fast, and erratic. I breathe in and out through my nose, more than sure that there will be bruises on my hip tomorrow from where he's grasping me painfully.

Shortly after he begins, he finds his own release, his hips stuttering into me as he spurts his seed, resting his head just above mine. One hand caresses up and down my side, the garter belt falls to the floor as his other arm falls limply to his side.

"Andy?", I hear my name being called by a familiar male voice and adrenaline flows through my veins in a panic. I jump back, pushing Kendall away from me and searching the floor for my lingerie. The way it echoes off the walls alerts me that Nelson, the security guard, is standing near the stairwell at the entrance to the third floor. "Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard some noises".

"Yeah, I'm fine", I call back, bending down to pick the garter belt off the carpet, hoping he'll back off. "My boyfriend decided to sneak in and scare me, but it's all good."

"Okay then. I'll be downstairs on the second floor. We're closing up in five minutes", he responds.

"Kay, thanks Nelson", I yell out, then turn around to Kendall, who's wiggling his eyebrows at me and I burst out laughing. "You asshole", I shove him in the chest. "We could have gotten caught".

Kendall just shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

"I'm fucking serious you dick. I could have lost my job if someone came in."

"Don't worry babe, I won't tell anyone. What happens in the library stays in the library", he winks at me and crams my panty into his pocket.


End file.
